Pooh Skies
Pooh Skies is the fifth episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh's third season. Plot Christopher Robin is cloud watching with Pooh when rain clouds start to roll in. Pooh does not notice because he is gone. Soon Pooh tries to get honey out of a bee hive with a huge bamboo pole, but he instead knocks an eggshell out of its nest and when it falls down, Tigger believes it is a piece of sky. Claiming Pooh broke the sky with the pole, Pooh and Tigger hold a meeting and they conclude that the sky will fall by dawn. Everyone soon moves into Gopher's tunnels. Gopher, who isn't to thrilled about having houseguests for the rest of time, devises a plan to fix the sky and volunteers Pooh to go with him. Gopher builds a huge contraption of ladders, ramps, and stairs up into the clouds, just as it starts to get dark, chilly, and windy. Rabbit and Tigger lead an evacuation to Gopher's tunnels, thinking Pooh and Gopher will die. The two start to climb up the ladder and Pooh rests on a cloud, while Gopher keeps climbing. But under Pooh's weight the ladder collapses, trapping them in the clouds. The ladder collapses and causes vibrations in the ground and air. At first, the rest of the gang was afraid to leave the tunnels because they thought the sky had fallen. When they emerged, they realized Pooh and Gopher were trapped in the clouds. They soon came up with a rescue plan(s). Meanwhile, our other two heroes were having an adventure in the clouds. The clouds started to turn black and the air got windy and cold. The sky was about to fall (in reality it was just a thunder storm). Gopher comes up with a plan to release the energy (rain) from the clouds and thus saving the sky. The water falls through the cloud onto the Hundred Acre Wood, scaring the rest of the gang. The thunderstorm ends and the cloud start to break up and drift away, dropping Pooh and Gopher. The gang catches them and they have a party later. Rabbit accidentally knocks down another eggshell and Tigger says Rabbit broke the sky again. Later, Christopher Robin and Pooh are cloud watching again and Christopher explains to Pooh that the "sky" was actually an eggshell. CAST *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh / Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Michael Gough as Gopher *Tom Atkins as Chrisropher Robin Gallery Trivia *If Eeyore doesn't want Tigger & Piglet to let go of the rope, It would include him. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Assistant Director Ed Ghertner Category:Assistant Editors Craig Paulsen David Lynch Category:Production Assistants Michelle Papplardo Nanci Battelle Wade Zia Nassir John Royer Category:Apprentice Editors Thomas Needell Jennifer Harrison Category:Key Layout Design Ed Ghertner Category:Assistant Producer Peggy Becker Category:Written by Michele Rifkin Category:Storyboard Designers RON CAMPBELL LONNIE THOMPSON HANK TUCKER Category:Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Category:Supervising Timing Director BOB SHELLHORN Category:Apprentice Editors THOMAS NEEDELL JENNIFER HARRISON Category:Production Assistants MICHELLE PAPPLARDO NANCI BATTELLE WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Category:Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Category:Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Category:Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Category:Director TERENCE HARRISON Category:Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Category:Assistant Editors CRAIG PAULSEN DAVID LYNCH Category:Production Manager DAN FORSTER Category:Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Category:Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Category:Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Category:Written by MICHELE RIFKIN Category:Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Category:Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Category:Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Category:Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Category:Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Category:Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:MADISON PETTIS Category:Assistant Producer PEGGY BECKER Category:©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Category:MADISON PETTIS Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:And PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger